l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Hacker Brass (KenHood)
Summary |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= |Power08= |Power09= |Power10= |Power11= |Power12= |Power13= }} Fluff Appearance and Personality Age: Probably near 100 years. Gender: Male Height: Maybe a hair over three feet. Weight: Probably around fourty or fifty pounds. Alignment: Unaligned Description *The meanest, roughest, toughest gnome that ever lived. *Hairless. Lacks even eyebrows or eyelashes. *Unnaturally pale skin. *Sharp features. *Broken nose. Pocked and scarred skin. Severe scarring on the left side of his face, possibly from burns, twists his lips into a perpetual sneer and half-closes his left eye. *Dresses in black or shades of colors so dark that they could almost be black. *Wears the pelt of a badger as a cloak. *Talks in a deep, resounding, ponderous baritone. *Chain-smoker. *If he's not an alcoholic, he's pretty doggone close. Can drink dwarves under the table. The 'Facts' About Hacker Brass *Raised by badgers. *Taught himself to read and write, after finding books left behind by his gnome parents. *Became the Badger King, after slaying the boar of his clan. *A tsunami destroyed the island of his badger clan. *Floated to safety on a raft made of bloated badger corpses. *Slavers 'rescued' him and sold him to the Temple of Apoli in Nova Imperium. *The priests were unable to make him a castrati. All their tools shattered in the attempts. *Earned the name, 'Hacker', after what he did after the priests tried to make him a castrati. *Was once a ritual sacrifice in the Valley of Bone, but managed to convince the priests to sacrifice themselves. Received many blessings from the gods as a result. *Worked for a time as a gladiator, who killed people with his words. *Invented the chocolate bar and cigarettes. *Lived in the sewers beneath the Grand Old Daunton Opera House, terrorizing the owners in the guise of a ghost. *Went to prison after a collapsed love-triangle culminated in serial murder and arson of the Opera House. *While in prison, convinced a cell-mate to eat his own head. Placed in solitary confinement. *After prison, wrote a satirical play about teenage love and suicide. *Play instantly hailed as the Greatest Love Story Ever Told. *Disgusted and disgustingly rich, Hacker abandoned high society and goes on a drinking man's tour of the Transitive Isles. *Wrote the seminal book, 'Fear and Loathing in Daunton'. *In the Jade Empire, forced to join the military as part of a criminal sentence. Worked as a drill sergeant. *Forced to leave the Jade Empire after striking a member of the noble family for not properly returning a salute. *Served on a pirate ship, then captained a pirate ship, then mutinied against himself. *While on an abandoned island, sang songs that lured sirens to their doom on dry land, so that he would have a steady food supply. *Invented the sandwich. *Once killed a man for snoring too loud, and then wrote the popular folk song, 'I Killed A Man For Snoring Too Loud'. *Despite overwhelming physical and circumstantial evidence linking him to the murder of the Man That Snored Too Loud, Hacker's successfully defended himself in the court of law, earning public acclaim and creating the catch-phrase, 'If the glove don't fit, you must acquit!' The opposing counsel, screaming, 'What does a glove have to do with anything?!' was lynched by an angry mob. *Decided to enter law enforcement. Declared his term as sheriff eminently successful after a bloodbath eliminated all people living on the island, and thus ended any possibility for crime. *Swallowed by a whale. Spat up on the shore, near a town of extremely gullible people. Persuaded them that he was a messenger of the gods, to whom they were to sacrifice all their worldly goods and their attractive daughters. *Serenaded the moon, winning the heart of Dayna, Goddess of the Hunt. After a whirlwind elopement, the goddess persuaded Joven to grant Hacker a permanent job as a demi-god. Hacker was charged with guarding the Golden Apples of Immortality. Forgot to bring his lunch on the first day of job. The gods, upset that the Golden Apples of Immortality no longer existed, stripped Hacker of his divinity and banished him from the afterlife. Dayna, traumatized by heart-break, goes into denial, believing herself untouched and untouchable by any male. The gods revise history to reflect this. *Defeated a minor devil in a banjo playing contest, winning the Fochlucan Banjo. *Banished from Bacarte (for the third time) because of acts of indecency so indecent that they offended pirates. Hooks Really? Do I need to spell it out? He's the most interesting gnome in the world! Men want to be him. Women want to be with him. Countless people want to kill him or sacrifice him or distill him to get the juice of the Golden Apples or marry him or sue him or make him their king. He's ***** HACKER BRASS, ladies! Kicker Hacker is kicked out of Bacarte, and he's looking for his next ***** adventure, so lead, follow, or get the ***** out of the way! Math Ability Scores Attacks Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses: +5 v. Illusion Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day 9 (Class 7 + Con 2) Speed and Movement Speed: 5 (Race 5 - Equipment 0) Racial Features Gnome *Ability Scores: +2 Intelligence, +2 Charisma *Size: Small *Speed: 5 squares *Vision: Low-Light *Languages: Common, Elven *Skill Bonuses: +2 Arcana, +2 Stealth *Fey Origin *Master Trickster: Once per encounter, Hacker can use the wizard cantrip ghost sound as a minor action. *Reactive Stealth: If Hacker has any cover or concealment when he makes an initiative check, he can make a Stealth check. *Trickster’s Cunning: +5 racial bonus to saving throws against illusions. *Fade Away Class Features Bard *Armor Proficiencies: Cloth, leather, hide, chainmail; light shield. *Weapon Proficiencies: Simple melee, longsword, scimitar, short sword, simple ranged, military ranged. *Implements: Wands. *Bonus to Defense: +1 Reflex, +1 Will. *Bardic Training: Ritual Caster; cast one bardic ritual (level 3 or less) per day without expending components. *Bardic Virtue (Virtue of Cunning): Once per round, when an enemy attack misses an ally within 9 squares, Hacker can slide that ally 1 square as a free action. *Majestic Word *Multiclass Versatility *Skill Versatility: +1 on all untrained skill checks. *Song of Rest: +4 to Healing Surges during rest. *Words of Friendship Multi-Class Features Bravo (1st Level) *Intimidate *1/Encounter: Designate one target as prey. Gain +2 to attack and damage against prey until EONT. Feats *Ritual Caster Bonus *Bravo level *Feyborn Charm level *Hacker's Horrific Visage (re-skinned 'Vistani Heritage') level Regional or Background Benefit *Social Outcast: +2 to Intimidate Skills and Languages Languages Allarian, Elven Powers Powers Known *Racial (Gnome) **Fade Away *Bard (2/2/1/1) **At-Will - 1st Level ***Staggering Note ***Vicious Mockery **Encounter - 1st Level ***Blunder **Daily - 1st Level ***Stirring Shout **Utility - 2nd Level ***Concerted Effort **Encounter - 3rd Level ***Dissonant Strain *Hacker's Horrific Visage (feat) **Hacker's Evil Eye Rituals Known *Comprehend Language (Arcana, 1st Level, purchased as starting equipment for 50 gp) *Glib Limerick (Arcana, 1st Level, free as part of initial class) *Lullaby (Arcana, 3rd level, purchased as starting equipment for 125 gp) *Traveler's Chant (Arcana, 1st Level, free as part of initial class) Powers to Hit |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= }} Equipment *'Normal Load:' 100 lb *'Heavy Load:' 200 lb *'Maximum Drag:' 500 lb Wish List *Resplendent Cloak (lvl 8, AV 2) *Resplendent Gloves (lvl 5, AV 2) *Resplendent Boots (lvl 6, AV 2) *Resplendent Circlet (lvl 7, AV 2) *Belt of Sacrifice (lvl 7, PHB) *Wand of Psychic Ravaging +2 (lvl 8, AV) or Master's Wand of Vicious Mockery +2 (lvl 9, AV2) or Master's Wand of Misdirected Mark +2 (lvl 9, AV2) or Wand of Allure +2 (lvl 9, AV2) *Preservation Shield (lvl 2, AV2) Tracking Gold *+1750 gp -- Starting wealth for 3rd level character. *-1688.1 gp -- Purchase of starting equipment. *+254 gp -- Closed Eye, pt. 2 *+167 gp -- Closed Eye, pt. 2 *+167 gp -- Ransom from Jespa, in 'Love Bites' *+508 gp -- Love Bites Items *Potion of Healing -- Closed Eye, pt. 2 XP *2,250 XP -- Hacker Brass is a replacement for my previous character, Palindrome (Human Wizard 3), who died in the Closed Eye adventure. *709 XP -- Closed Eye, pt. 2 *1,300 XP -- Love Bites Changes *Level 4 **Re-train Power: from 'Misdirected Mark' to 'Staggering Note' **Re-train Feat: from 'Cutthroat' to 'Feyborn Charm' **New Feat: 'Hacker's Horrific Visage' (re-skinned 'Vistani Heritage') **+1 to Intelligence and Charisma Judge Comments Approval 1 Approval from renau1g Approval 2 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: Approved. Also, you should raise a stink the next time it takes this long to get a character approved, by which I mean politely remind people that you've been patiently waiting. Approval 3 comments from covaithe: * Fade Away is an immediate REaction, not immediate action. Nothing too serious there; approved. Level 4 Approved by ScorpiusRisk * Only comment I have is I can't seem to find the Ex-Convict Background. What is it from? Level 4 Approved by renau1g I like the new feat. Status Hacker is fully approved for level 4 with approvals from renau1g and ScorpiusRisk. Category:L4W Category:L4W:Approved_Characters